masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Space Mercenary Company
The Dark Space Mercenary Company was a private military organization formed in 2225 CE during the Great Galactic Revival by Tavar Ort. The organization was formed after the collapse, leaving a power vacuum in the galactic PMT business that was dominated by the Suns, , and . The organization became notorious for taking any job, and had been rumored to of created a slave net. Dark Space mercenaries have been behind several infamous terrorist acts across the galaxy, most notable, the assassination of Terra Nova President Xane Woods in 2227 CE, the action eventually led to the start of the Exodus Wars. History Origins and Formation In 2224 CE, the organization was on the verge of collapse after a loss of clients, and sponsors led to insubordination in the organization. Many of the Blue Sun commanders were battling among themselves for control of the Blue Suns. However, the grunts of the company soon disbanded, ultimately destroying the foundation of the Blue Suns, and leading to it's collapse. From the destruction of the Blue Suns rose a new organization, as former Blue Sun commander Tavor Ort created the Dark Space Mercenary Company. Though originally the company consisted of just over 50 mercenaries, it quickly and rapidly grew. This came after a series of well planned raids on banking frigates left Ort with a vast amount of credits to expand his company. Being a former Blue Sun, the easily recruited his fellow grunts who served in the Suns as well. Operations The organization received the job that would help put them into the big times with the Eclipse and Blood Pack in 2227 CE. Contacted by James Bruin, they hired to assassinate Terra Nova President Xane Woods, and fake Bruin's death. With the help of Bruin, the Dark Space team tasked with the job masked themselves as anti-human extremist. Bruin's goal was to destabilize Terra Nova's frail political situation. If aliens were to kill Woods, it would leave Malcolm Davies, the radical pro-human leader of the Terra Firma Party to seize control of Terra Nova, and one step closer to securing independence from the Systems Alliance and the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. The risk was high, if they failed and were exposed the power could shift back to the Alliance, and the Dark Space Mercenary Company would quickly be routed out. Despite the difficulty they succeeded, and as Bruin foresaw, Woods's death led to Davies's rise, the formation of the Exodus Dominion, and the Exodus War. This event catapulted the Dark Spacers into the major leagues of mercenary activity with the money and supplies they received for the job, and they also formed an alliance with the Exodus Dominion. Over the years, the Dark Space Mercenary Company grew, clashing with the Eclipse and Blood Pack just as the Blue Suns did. They managed to destroy or buy out any other growing PMTs, boosting their numbers and strength. The organization took numerous jobs, ranging from regular assassinations, military scale combat, kidnappings, extortion, protection, and acts of terrorism. In 2250, Ort was killed in a raid, and Kyle Falco took control of the company. He created the Dark Space drug and slave trade ring, which even spread to the underground of the , Thessia, Palaven, and Earth. Omega Eventually, Falco was overthrown and killed by Sygor Vondan. Vondan, a former Turian Military officer, and C-Sec officer, knew his way around the law, and under him, the DSMC became more and more of a criminal organization. He established the Company's headquarters on the crime world of Tortuga, and sought to rival Aria T'Loak for control of the criminal underground. Dark Space's influence began to spread across the galaxy, and even started to encroach on Aria's territory. Sygor believed his men were ready for the next step, taking Omega. Knowing it would be no easy task, Sygor decided the key to victory would be to slowly take Omega. The soon began raiding Aria's ships in hit and run attacks, stealing weapons, drugs, and slaves. These attacks cost Aria credits, and even some clients. The first of these attacks was the Raid of the Kiosav, when Dark Space troops hijacked the SSV Kiosav, a shipping freighter of Aria. It marked the beginning of underworld war between Aria's forces and the Dark Space mercenaries. Resources Facilities *The Hollows, Tortuga Equipment Ships Known Members *Leader **Sygor Vondan *Officers **Zach Morris Former Members *Leaders **Tavor Ort (2225-2250) **Kyle Falco (2250-2258) *Members Associates *Cerberus Trivia Category:COSG Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Mercenaries Category:Organizations Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy